The Fab Five
by AvidMovieFan16
Summary: Lolita Hart worked as a stage magician/contortionist. Then one fateful day, she receives an invitation to The Eye- in the form of a Tarot card- only to discover four other magicians have also been summoned and they embark on an incredible adventure.
1. Meet Lolita

**Author's Note: Hey everybody!**

 **I've seen the movie a few times, I think it's great. I look forward to seeing the sequel which comes out next year, and I felt inspired to write a fan fic.**

 **The story follows the movie and I've added another member to the Horsemen. As for pairings, I'll try to incorporate scenes between my OC and Jack Wilder.**

 **Quick reminder, I do not own Now You See Me or any of the characters; just my OC Lolita Hart.**

Chapter 1

"Please welcome the lovely and talented Lolita Hart!"

The audience applauded as Lolita made her way to the stage, front and center.

Male members wolf whistled at Lolita's outfit- sparkly butterfly halter top, leather pants, and peep toe shoes.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen!" Lolita addressed the crowd.

"Today, we'll begin with a couple of contortionist acts and then do one incredible magic act."

"Are you ready to be dazzled?" She asks the mass of people.

"Yes!"

"Then, let's get it started!" Lolita declared.

First, Lolita takes her shoes off and tossed them aside. Putting her hands flat on the ground, she placed her head between the legs and faced the audience.

People gasped in amazement.

Next, Lolita positioned her legs over her head; hands still on the ground. Lolita's long legs go upward, wraps around and she starts walking on her hands.

While everyone oohed and ahhed, a mysterious person dressed in a hooded sweatshirt stood behind watching the honey blonde haired girl intently.

Finally, Lolita finished her act by doing a flip and stood on her feet.

Everyone clapped and cheered as Lolita took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you. And now for the magic act!"

"Now, what will happen is that I'm going under the cover and disappear." Lolita explained.

She motioned for a guy to come over who was holding a plum covered sheet. Lolita takes it, spins around and vanished underneath.

The assistant picks up the sheet and just like that, Lolita disappeared.

The people stood up and applauded.

"And there she is, Miss Lolita!" The announcer declared.

Applause erupted as Lolita appeared behind the audience and she once again bowed.

Few hours later, Lolita took her shoes and went to her dressing room backstage. Slipping into a kimono robe, she sits at her vanity table and exhaled. A look of satisfaction formed on her face.

Then suddenly, something caught Lolita's eye. She picks up a tarot card that says "fairy" with an image of a fairy flying midair sprinkling pixie dust. Flipping the card over, there's a picture of an eye.

Below the Eye was an address:

 _March 29_

 _4:44 pm_

 _45 East Evan Street NY, NY_

"All right, I'm on it." Lolita said to herself.

Little did she know that something exciting is about to happen the very next day.

 **A/N: Well, I hoped you liked this first chapter.**

 **I came up with the idea that my OC is a contortionist/stage magician.**

 **In the next chapter, Lolita meets Daniel Atlas, Henley Reeves, Merritt McKinney, and Jack Wilder. So, stay tuned!**

 **Also, don't forget to review and be nice. This is my first Now You See Me fan fic.**


	2. 45 East Evan Street NY, NY

**Author's Note: I just would like to thank you for the favorites and follows. I'm glad you like my story.**

 **So, enjoy this new chapter!**

Chapter 2

That afternoon, Lolita took a taxicab to 45 East Evan Street. After paying the driver, she gets out and went inside a building.

As Lolita made her way upstairs, she heard voices.

Reaching the floor, a group of four people that were talking stopped and turned their attention to the blonde girl.

Standing before Lolita were three guys and one girl with red hair.

"Far out, looks like I'm not alone." She remarked, making her way to the quartet.

"Did you get one of these too, miss?" A guy wearing a hat asked, holding a card with the Eye.

"Yeah," Lolita nodded and she reached into her purse, pulling out her own card.

"And you are?"

"J. Daniel Atlas, the Lover," said the guy with shoulder-length brown hair.

He holds up his card.

"Henley Reeves, the High Priestess," The red head said, showing her card.

" _The_ Henley Reeves?" Lolita repeated, her brown eyes widening with excitement. "I've seen your shows online and I'm a huge fan,"

"Great, thanks." Henley replied with a smile. "It's cool to have another girl involved in whatever this is."

"Merritt McKinney, the Hermit." The hat wearing guy said, his card up in the air.

"Now, don't tell me your name." Merritt said.

"It's Lola. No, Lolita?"

"Yeah, Lolita Hart, the Fairy;" Lolita replied, showing her card.

"I'm Jack Wilder, by the way;" said the young guy.

He looked to be around Lolita's age.

"Death," Jack added. He shows his card.

"Hi," The contortionist said.

"He's got such a handsome face," Lolita thought, her face flushing a bit.

"So, what are we… are we waiting for someone?" Jack asked, his face was also a little flushed because he'd been looking at Lolita.

"Why are we just…"

"The door's locked," Henley and Daniel said in unison.

"Oh no, nothing's ever locked." Jack said.

Flashing a smile at Lolita, he excused himself and walked to a door.

Jack picks the lock open and they go down a hallway, moving their flashlights.

"What is the place?" Henley asked.

"I have no clue," said Lolita.

The group went past a dirty bathroom.

"Eww," Lolita commented.

"Wow, I thought my apartment was nasty." Merritt commented.

"Man, it's freezing in here." Jack said, as all five entered a room.

"What's that?" Henley sees a yellow rose lying next to a note.

Daniel picks up the note

"Now you don't," He read.

Henley picks up the rose.

"A rose by any other name," She placed it inside a glass pitcher.

Then suddenly, the water in the pitcher shrinks, flowing on the floor.

"No way," Lolita said in awe.

"Guys, what's happening?" Jack asked.

They watched as the water made its way inside a carved design. Then a cloud of dry ice emerged.

"It's gas!" Jack said.

"Relax, just dry ice." Merritt assured.

"This is awesome," Lolita remarked.

"What do you think this is?" Daniel asked.

"Hang on, hang on," Merritt placed his right hand to his head; trying to figure it out.

"I got nothing," He replied.

"Okay. Thank you, thank you for the delay." Daniel said sharply.

"I'm just trying to create the space for wisdom." Merritt insisted.

"Danny, be honest. Did you do this?" Henley asks.

"No," Daniel responded. "Did you?"

"I wish," Jack said.

He glanced at Lolita.

"Did you do this too?"

"Nope," said the honey blonde haired girl.

"She's actually cute," Jack thought as he admired Lolita's eyes, face, short blonde curls and legs.

"Why didn't anyone ask me if I did it?" Merritt asked.

Daniel sees a door.

"Electricity's out," Jack said, glancing away from Lolita.

"Well, let's check," Merritt suggested.

He adjusts a light bulb and as if on cue, blue light filled the room.

Everyone watched with awe and fascination.

"Blueprints," said Henley.

"They're incredible," Daniel remarked.

"Who do you think did this?" Jack questioned.

"I don't know, but I really want to meet them." Henley said.

"Me too," Lolita added. "And I got a feeling all five are going to be working together."

"It's a show," Henley commented as more images appeared.

A number five formed. From that moment on, their lives would change and they would become The Five Horsemen.

 **A/N: Okay, in the next chapter Lolita and the Horsemen perform their first show in Las Vegas.**

 **And as for Jack and Lolita, there will be more scenes between the two.**

 **More soon!**


	3. Viva Las Vegas

**Author's Note: Once again, thank you for more of the favorites and follows. You guys are amazing!**

 **Special mention to:**

 **Raven claw Slytherin: Thank you! Enjoy this new chapter.**

 **So, read on and enjoy.**

Chapter 3

 _One year later in Las Vegas…_

"So, you ready for your Vegas debut as the fifth Horseman?" Jack asks Lolita.

Lolita nodded.

"You bet, I feel so excited," She replied.

The Horsemen were discovered by Arthur Tressler as a group. Impressed with their individual acts, he took them under his wing and therefore decided to introduce them in Vegas.

After meeting Daniel, Henley, Jack and Merritt the first time; Lolita got to demonstrate her contortionist/stage magician skills and amazed them especially Jack and a skeptical Daniel. She even noticed Jack had been checking her out the whole time she practiced. Lolita had quit her job at the Magic Club, and once she got her paycheck, she joined the others.

In addition, Lolita was happy to be making friends. Daniel helped her hone new contortionist poses, Henley collaborated with Lolita when it came to stage magic acts. Plus, Lolita hung out with Merritt and Jack a lot (which brought her closer to Jack).

The artists made their way behind the platform.

"Remember what we practiced, Lolita." Daniel instructed.

"You're gonna be great tonight," Jack added.

"Thanks," Lolita said, smiling.

They waited for their cue as images of them appeared on screen.

"Merritt McKinney, Daniel Atlas, Henley Reeves, Jack Wilder, and Lolita Hart. Arthur Tressler and the MGM Grand proudly presents 'The Five Horsemen'!" An announcer declared.

The troupe walked out on the stage.

"Thank you. Tonight, we would like to try something that will well, set us a bit apart." Merritt addressed the crowd.

"For our final trick, we're gonna do something never seen on a Las Vegas stage." Henley interjected.

"Or any stage for that matter," Jack added.

"Guaranteed to blow your minds," said Lolita.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we are going to rob a bank." Daniel announced.

The audience cheered and screamed excitedly.

"That's a lot of excitement for a crime," Daniel remarked.

"I'm getting excited. What about you, Lolita?" Henley asked.

"Hell yeah! I'm ready for this Henley." Lolita responded.

"One, two, three!" Merritt and Jack said in unison as they high fived.

"OK, okay. Now please, settle down." Daniel instructed.

"Now who here has a bank they would like us to rob?"

A lot of hands raised up.

"So many to choose from," Lolita commented, joining Daniel on the center stage.

"That's a lot of people with a vendetta," Daniel said. "So, we'll choose one at random,"

Jack, Henley, and Merritt went around collecting white ping pong balls.

"In Jack's bowl are ping pong balls with section numbers. Jack, could you hand us a section number?" Daniel asks.

Jack tossed a ball at Lolita and Daniel who caught it.

"Thank you. We are looking at Section B. Where is Section B?"

The leader looked to see Section B on the other side of the stage.

"Okay, there. It's gonna be one of you guys. Get ready," Daniel advised.

"Merritt, can Lolita and I get a row please?"

The mentalist threw the ball at Lolita and caught it.

She hands the object to Daniel.

"Thanks Merritt, Lolita. We are looking at row number 5. Where is that?"

Henley gathers one last ping pong ball from the audience.

"And Henley, could we please have a random seat number?"

The red head turned around and throws the ball, in which Lolita caught it and gave it to Daniel.

"Oh, lucky number 13," He said.

"Luck be a lady tonight," Lolita commented.

"B-5-13. Where are you?"

A man in an immaculate suit stood up.

"There you are. Hi," said Daniel.

"Could you just confirm for me that this is in fact, your seat B-5-13?"

"Yes," The man replied.

"Okay, wonderful. Could you please tell us your name and the name of your bank?" Daniel inquired.

"Well, my name is Etienne Forcier. And my bank, it's Credit Republican de Paris." Etienne responded in a French accent.

"French, okay. We were hoping for something a little more local, a kind of mom-and-pop credit union with no security." Daniel replied.

"But that's fine. A promise is a promise."

"Could you please come up to the stage and we'll rob your bank;" Daniel invites the Frenchman to the stage, as Lolita went to join Jack.

 _Flashback_

 _Paris, France (one year ago)_

 _The Horsemen had received instructions from the Eye to travel to Paris and convince Etienne Forcier to come to Las Vegas and steal from his bank. Henley and Lolita were very excited about going and they concocted a plan along with Daniel, Jack, and Merritt._

 _With help from Arthur Tressler, the magicians flew to Paris. The next day, their plan was set into motion._

 _Jack oversaw keeping an eye out for Etienne Forcier._

 _Merritt walks past Etienne._

" _Viva Las Vegas," He said._

 _Daniel walks up to Etienne throwing a poker chip up and down with his right hand._

 _The Frenchman bumps into Henley._

 _She apologizes in French while patting her hands on both sides of his head._

" _I got his measurements," Henley said into her phone; walking away._

" _Lolita, you're up,"_

 _Etienne goes to a different corner and sees Lolita (disguised as a French girl) handing out flyers she made for the Horsemen's show in Vegas. She wore a white, lace Victorian-style blouse, black A-line miniskirt, beige trench coat, red sling back shoes, nude fishnet tights, a dark wig; and a red beret._

" _Attention, attention!" The blonde contortionist called in French._

" _The Five Horsemen are performing in Las Vegas, come and see their spectacular show! You will be dazzled, blown away with their magic!"_

 _Intrigued, Etienne takes the flyer and smiles at Lolita._

" _Merci, monsieur," She said._

 _Once Etienne walked away, Lolita notifies the others._

" _He's got the flyer," She said. "On to the next phase,"_

 _For the next phase, Jack stole Etienne's credit card so they can forge his signature; after he bought a ticket for the show._

 _Merritt disguised himself as a motorcycle cop. He causes the truck driver to fall asleep._

 _Meanwhile, Daniel and Henley hid themselves under a narrow compartment in the truck._

 _The escape artist stabs a security guard in the ankle with a sedative. He collapses._

 _The compartment door opens as Henley and Daniel sit up._

 _Doors open to reveal Merritt, Lolita, and Jack._

" _Hey boys and Lady Lita," The red head greeted the trio._

 _Lolita grins._

 _The magicians started to take the money out from the truck and placed it inside bags._

 _Finally, they used flash paper to make the phony money disappear._

 _The plan was now complete. Their next stop: Las Vegas._

 _Flashback ends._

"And while he does that…there is someone here tonight." The street magician added.

"Without whom we would just be five magicians working the circuit, trying to get here. You probably know this man; if not from one of the many, many companies he puts his name on. He is our friend, he is our benefactor, Mr. Arthur Tressler; please stand up."

An older Englishman stood up as the crowd applauded.

"The only man here with the Queen's cell phone number." Merritt joked.

"Please stay standing Art," Daniel suggested.

Jack and Lolita bring Etienne to the stage.

"I want to say that when we came to Mr. Tressler, we promised that as a unit we would become the biggest name in magic." Daniel interjected.

"So, we wanted to say, 'thank you.'" Henley added. "And by the way Art, you notice on the sign out front we made sure we put your name on top."

"If you turn out to be as good as you think you are, dear girl that won't be necessary much longer." Arthur replied.

Etienne walks up to Merritt who began to hypnotize him, whispering discreetly to his ear.

"We haven't done our closer yet," said Henley.

"Why don't you watch it and then you can decide for yourself. Ladies and gentlemen, Arthur Tressler!"

"Thank you. And of course once again, the Cardinal of Clairvoyance, Merritt McKinney." Daniel broke in.

"Etienne, what Lolita and Jack are bringing to the stage now is what we in the magic world call a teleportation helmet." Merritt explained as the other two magicians stepped forward, holding a helmet up in the air.

"You will need to wear this, as it will allow you to literally fold through space and time to your bank in the…8th? 9th arrondissement."

"Yeah," said Etienne.

"Now once you are there, we will be to speak with you through this helmet." Merritt instructed as Jack and Lolita put the helmet on Etienne's head.

"That's beautiful," Merritt remarked. "It has the added attraction of being very stylish."

Lolita and Jack adjust the helmet.

"It's about time the French learned from America on that subject."

A few audience members laughed.

"Isn't that a beautiful piece of headgear?" Merritt asks. "Thank you, thank you,"

"Thank you very much," said Etienne.

"But before you go anywhere," said Daniel. "Could you please pick a card, any card. Not that card,"

"No, that's an old American joke. You can take that one,"

He holds out an array of cards to Etienne.

"Okay, this one?" The Frenchman selects a card.

"Show it to your friends in Section B, but not to us." Daniel instructed.

"Okay, great. Now if you could just sign your name there." He hands Etienne a pen.

"In English, if possible." Etienne signs his name on the card and placed it inside his pocket.

"And now for one tiny detail," Henley announced.

She and Lolita pull out black silk scarves from the pocket of their blazers; which twirls and spins. A machine magically appeared.

Applause and cheers erupted; while Jack, Merritt, and Etienne clapped as Daniel gestured to the two girls.

"Now Etienne, let's step into this cockamamie contraption." Merritt guides Etienne up inside.

"And I'll step off it, _bonne chance_. It's 11:50 pm here in Vegas."

Jack and Daniel pull the net down.

"That's 8:50 am in Paris. Your bank opens in less than 10 minutes. One," said Merritt.

"Two," said Lolita.

"Three," said Henley. She pushed the red button on a device.

The machine slammed shut.

Audience members gasped in shock.

"Etienne?" Daniel asks.

"Etienne, where are you?" Lolita asked.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that, was it?" Merritt inquired.

"Etienne?" Henley asks.

"I liked that little French guy," Merritt added.

"Where did he go?" Jack questioned.

"I hope he's okay," said Lolita.

Meanwhile in Paris (at the same moment), Etienne made it inside his bank where the money vaults are.

"Wait, there he is;" Daniel points at the screen.

"Thank heaven," Lolita sighed in relief.

The mass of people applauded.

"No, no, please settle down. This is Daniel Atlas. Can you hear me?" He asked.

"Etienne, are you okay?"

"Yes," Etienne answered.

"Perfect, what do you see in there?" Daniel questioned.

"Money," Etienne replied. He picks up three twenties in euros.

"Is it real?"

"Yes, looks like three million or so Euros' worth."

"Okay now, here's what we're gonna need you to do." Daniel explains.

"I want you to take the card that you signed out of your pocket."

Etienne takes his card out.

"And I want you to take the ticket stub from tonight's show and I want you to put it right there in the middle of the money."

Taking his ticket stub, Etienne folds it and placed his card on top, dropping it in the center.

"Now, on the side of your helmet you should feel a button. Don't press it just yet," Daniel instructed.

"That button activates an air duct that connects Paris to Las Vegas."

Etienne placed his right hand to the button on his helmet.

"Okay, good. Now you can press it," Daniel said.

"All right now, Etienne hold on tight." Jack added. "You might feel a bit of a vacuum,"

Then suddenly, the air kicked in and the money started flying towards the vent.

As more money floated around, Etienne laughed and whooped excitedly.

The cash flies through a vent.

"Wait a second," said Daniel.

Then on cue, the cash fell to the audience members back in Vegas.

People cheered and caught the bills with their hands.

On stage, the Horsemen grinned and chuckled.

"Thank you, Etienne. Thank you everyone!" Daniel declared.

"We are the Five Horsemen," The group chanted.

"And good night!" Henley shouted.

"Good night!" Merritt said.

"Good night, folks!" Lolita called.

Taking Henley's hand, Lolita and the Horsemen members took a bow.

 **A/N: Whew, what a long chapter!**

 **I felt the need to include the Paris scene and it was my idea for what I had Lolita do.**

 **Another chapter along the way and review please, no flames.**


	4. Interrogation with Dylan and Alma

Chapter 4

The next morning, Lolita woke up around 9:00. She smiled, remembering last night's successful show. Lolita had so much fun with her new friends who made her like she was part of the gang.

Getting out of bed, Lolita walked past a sleeping Henley (whose room she was sharing with) and went into the bathroom to freshen up.

Afterwards, she slips on a sleeveless sailor top and jeans. Lolita packed her stuff away inside her own duffel bags and slipped on a pair of flats.

She went downstairs to find Daniel, Jack, and Merritt helping themselves to breakfast.

"Good morning Lolita." Jack said smiling.

"Good morning." Lolita replied, smiling. "Morning, Daniel and Merritt."

"Morning, Lolita. How'd you sleep?" Merritt asked.

"Like a rock," said Lolita.

"Where's Henley?" Daniel questioned.

"Upstairs in bed," Lolita responded.

"Care for some breakfast?" Jack asked.

Lolita nodded.

"I'll get a plate."

The blonde gets a plate, helping herself to bacon, fruit, and French toast. She also pours orange juice into a mug.

As everyone ate, Henley came downstairs and fixed her own breakfast.

Jack walks over to Lolita.

"Want to play Uno?" He asks.

"Yeah," Lolita replied.

The duo sat down at a table and played Uno. Merritt lies on the couch, reading a book. Daniel stood by the window scrolling through his phone and Henley went back upstairs to pack her stuff.

While everyone occupied themselves, all of a sudden the door opens and several FBI agents enter.

"FBI! Hands where I can see them." Agent Fuller instructed.

Jack and Lolita raised their hands calmly.

Daniel raises his hands.

"Put the book down." Fuller said sternly to Merritt.

Merritt puts his book down.

"Okay, you got me." He admitted.

As Henley came downstairs, Fuller pointed his gun in her direction.

"Freeze! Hands in the air!" He ordered.

"Oh my!" The red head puts her hands up.

"Do one of you guys mind giving us a hand with our bags?" She asks, smiling a bit.

The FBI escorts the Horsemen through the Aria casino carrying their bags. As they passed by, people called out the Horsemen's names and each member grinned.

The group is placed in two separate police cars (Henley, Lolita, and Jack in one car, Daniel and Merritt in a second car) and is driven to the police station.

Lolita sat in a room by herself at a desk handcuffed while the others were in separate rooms.

The door opens. A man with short, curly dark hair who looked to be in his mid-forties entered carrying a file. Behind him, a thirtyish blonde haired woman walked in.

"Well, it's about time. I was feeling bored to tears." Lolita said.

"My name's Agent Dylan Rhodes." The man introduced himself as he sat down in a chair.

"And this is Alma Dray from Interpol." Dylan said, gesturing to the blonde woman, who gave Lolita a small smile.

Lolita returns the smile.

Dylan opens the file containing information on Lolita.

"Lolita Geneviève Hart. According to your file it says you're a stage magician as well as a contortionist. Explain to us what you do." He said.

"Well I can twist my body into different positions." Lolita responded.

"Sounds fascinating," said Alma.

"It is. That's a pretty accent there, Alma." Lolita remarked. "Are you French?"

Alma nodded.

"Ooh la, la;" said Lolita.

"And it also says you're from Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Correct?" Dylan asks.

"That's right."

"What's a nice, small town girl like you doing with four other magicians robbing a bank from Paris in Las Vegas?"

The performer shrugged.

"I can't help it. I wanted to perform on stage so I followed my instincts and moved to New York after high school. Now here I am, Vegas."

"Do your parents know?" Alma asked.

"Nah. They weren't supportive when it came to my career, sad but true." Lolita replied.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Dylan broke in. "How did you and the Horsemen managed to get the money from Paris to Vegas?"

"I'm sorry," Lolita said. "A magician never reveals secrets."

"Come on, Miss Hart." Dylan persuaded. "You can tell us."

"Uh, I would tell you but then I'd have to kill you." Lolita joked.

"Oh very funny," Dylan said dryly. "Answer the question."

"Gee, I really don't know what you're talking about." Lolita said, playing dumb.

"Mademoiselle Hart, please be honest. This is rather serious," Alma said.

"Thank you Alma," said Dylan. "Now for the last time, tell us."

Before Lolita could say another denial, another one of the FBI agents came in and whispered in Dylan's ear.

Dylan frowns and sighed.

"All right, you and the rest of the Horsemen are free to go." Dylan informed the contortionist.

"Great. Thank you for your time," said Lolita.

The agent takes the handcuffs off and Lolita gets up, leaving the room.

"So how'd it go?" Jack asked.

Lolita had caught up with the rest of the magicians, who have also been released.

"Good, I played dumb when Rhodes questioned me about last night's show." Lolita responded.

"We did the same thing too." Daniel added.

"I cannot believe we went to jail for a brief minute." Henley commented.

The five exited through the gate. As Daniel opens the door Merritt, Henley, and Lolita got inside one car. Jack and Daniel got into a second car. The two cars drive off.

 **A/N: Okay now in the next chapter, you'll learn more about Lolita's background when she opens up to Jack plus there'll be more interaction between the two.**

 **Special mention to:**

 **Guest: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Lolita's story and first kiss

**Author's Note: Again, I like to thank you for continuing to favorite and follow. It pleases me you guys like my story. In this chapter, you'll learn about Lolita's background.**

 **Before I begin special mentions to:**

 **Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you think the story is awesome. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **That Magic Touch: Thank you so much! I'm glad it's one of your favorite Now You See Me stories. Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Read on and leave a review.**

Chapter 5

The Horsemen and Arthur Tressler are in an airplane flying to New Orleans for a second performance at the Savoy.

Dylan, Alma, and the rest of the FBI team came along for the flight just so they can catch the magicians pulling some elaborate stunt. All of them were flying on a separate plane.

Up front, Henley and Merritt were talking while in the back-row Daniel was somewhat listening, Jack and Lolita were sitting next to each other talking about their lives.

"For starters, I'm originally from Baton Rouge, Louisiana. I remember my parents took me to a carnival when I was little. There I saw contortionist acts as well as stage magic performances. Since then I've been fascinated. I did research and practiced it on my own; doing gymnastics, yoga and ballet…anything to enhance my contortion skills." Lolita explained.

"When I told my mother and father that I wanted to be a stage magician/contortionist, they were against it. They wanted me to have a career where I would make good money but I didn't listen to them; so, they kicked me out."

"That's terrible," said Jack.

"I know. But I knew what I wanted to be in life and I just followed my heart." Lolita replied.

"So, what happened after you were kicked out?" Jack asked.

"After that, I stayed with my aunt Hilda. I worked as a diner waitress to earn money so I can move to New York and few months later after graduating from high school I left Louisiana, went to New York." Lolita responded.

"When I got there, I managed to get a place in Brooklyn and I got a job doing what I loved at a joint called the Magic Club. I've been on my own since," She finished.

"Wow," Jack said. He felt moved by Lolita's story.

"I know what you're thinking, it mustn't have been easy living alone." The blonde said. "But I turned out okay."

"Lolita, I hope you don't mind me asking this. Have you ever been kissed?" Jack questioned.

"No, Have you?"

"Once or twice," Jack replied. "Want to try?"

"Sure," said Lolita.

The two leaned in for a simple kiss on the lips. Once their lips touched, eyes were closed and noses touched. Jack cupped Lolita's face with his hand and caressed her light brown skin, before he placed another kiss on Lolita's lips.

Lolita had this incredible sensation through her body. When she and Jack pulled away, the entertainer was breathless.

"Wow," Lolita whispered. "That was amazing,"

"Yeah," Jack nodded, grinning.

He sees Daniel get up.

"Oh, Danny can I talk to you about my role in the show really quick?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah, sure." Daniel said distractedly. He went to join Merritt and Henley.

"Danny will come around, you'll see." Lolita assured.

"I hope so," Jack said

"Come on," The pair gets up to socialize with the others.

"If it's such an easy thing, why don't you do Henley?" Merritt asked.

"Yeah, Danny," Henley said. "Why don't you do me?"

"No, you're too easy." Daniel replied. "I'll do Lolita."

Lolita chuckled.

"I'd like to see you try," She responded.

"Hey, don't do my girl." Jack said.

"Your girl?" Lolita asks, facing Jack. "How is it that I'm your girl?"

"Because I like you," Jack replied, wrapping the contortionist into a hug. He kissed Lolita on the cheek causing her to giggle.

"Oh, you two lovebirds," Henley commented with an amused expression.

"All right. I'll do Jasmine," said Daniel.

"No, do me," said Arthur.

"Oh yeah, do Art." Merritt suggested.

"This ought to be good," Lolita said to Jack.

"Okay," Daniel and Merritt took a seat across from the group's benefactor. Henley, Jack, Lolita and Jasmine sat down watching.

"But I warn you, I can be difficult to read when I want to be." Arthur added.

"Just stay with me, okay?" Daniel asks.

"So, Art you were a tough kid. You know, kind of real rapscallion. You had a dog- a real tough dog- a brutish breed. Like a real…"

"I want to say, Ben the bulldog." He finished.

"Actually, I was a prissy little tot." Arthur interjected. "I had a fluffy white cat called Snuffles."

He and the others started laughing.

"Sorry," said Daniel. He was slightly embarrassed.

"Wait, let me try one." Jack suggested. "I can do way better than that,"

"Let him do it," said Henley.

"Yeah, Danny. Give Jack a chance," Lolita added.

"Come on, give me one more time." Daniel insisted.

"He can do way better than that," Henley persisted.

"Let's do family," The street magician suggested, ignoring the red head.

"You had an uncle on your mother's side. He had a real, kind of…a real masculine name. A real kind of, salt of the earth…you know, a real stick-it-to-you…like it was some kind of Paul…Thompson?"

"Was it a Paul…okay. You know what?" Daniel asked. "I got nothing,"

"Nearly though," said Arthur.

"Was I?"

"Yeah, my uncle's name was Cushman Armitage." The Englishman replied and laughed.

The others grinned with amusement. Lolita couldn't help but snicker.

"Really?" Daniel asked in disbelief. "Snuffles and Armitage? That was your childhood?"

"I certainly hope tonight's show is going to be better than this." Arthur commented

"Don't worry, just you wait." Daniel assured.

"Well, this made my day, other than Jack of course." Lolita commented.

"Thank you darling," Jack said, kissing Lolita's hand and she giggles.

 **A/N: Okay, I hope you liked it. If you can just bear with me, I'll work on another chapter as soon as I can. Just be patient.**


	6. The Savoy

**Author's Note: Thanks for being patient with me while I worked on the chapter.**

 **Also thank you for the favorites and follows, I'm glad you are catching on with the story.**

 **Before I begin, a special mention to:**

 **That Magic Touch: Thank you! I'll make sure this chapter and the rest of the chapters are a little bit longer. And don't worry, I won't abandon the story.**

 **NicoleR85: Thanks enjoy this chapter**

 **Mellberry: Thank you so much! Enjoy.**

 **So read on and enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Everyone landed in New Orleans. Arthur and the Horsemen went to check in at a hotel while Dylan, Alma, and the FBI went around the city looking for a place to stay.

The Horsemen spent the afternoon rehearsing for their show at the Savoy. By the time evening came, they were ready to go.

Backstage at the Savoy, the magicians got dressed in their own dressing rooms. They made their way to the stage.

"Ready for round two?" Jack asked Lolita.

"You bet," Lolita replied; smiling and winking.

The group took their place on the platform.

"Arthur Tressler presents Jack Wilder, Henley Reeves, Merritt McKinney, Lolita Hart and Daniel Atlas. The Five Horsemen!" An announcer declared.

The spotlight is on the entertainers as each member smiled.

"What is magic?" Daniel asks the audience. "Our argument nothing but targeted deception."

"So I want you to look," Daniel advised. "Look as closely as possible. Because the tricks you are about to see may not seem connected."

Audience members held their phones out to record the performance.

"But we assure you, they are." The leader said. "Is what follows 100 different tricks?"

"Or is it one giant illusion?"

The crowd cheers and the room grew dark.

For tonight's performance, each Horseman would perform an individual act.

The act begins with Henley, Lolita, and Daniel doing a stage magic trick.

"And now for one of the oldest tricks in the book," Henley addressed; as Lolita walked over holding a white bunny.

Standing in front of them was a stool with a box sitting on top.

"Danny, if you wouldn't mind opening up the box and showing everybody that it's completely empty." Henley said as he opened the front.

"I'm going to take sweet little Fluffy from Lolita," said the red head as the blonde handed Fluffy to her.

"And put her inside this mystery box." She placed the bunny inside the box gently.

Daniel closed the box.

"And now, you two will say the magic word." He said.

"Uh, abracadabra;" Henley and Lolita said in unison.

"Yes and I will wave this magic wand for no reason." Daniel waves the wand a little.

"And then…"

Opening the box, Fluffy is nowhere to be seen.

"Wow, would you look at that?" Lolita remarked.

"Fluffy has magically vanished before your very eyes."

The audience clapped.

"Now hang tight people," said Lolita.

"We are going to debunk a few magic myths this evening." Henley announced.

"We all know that Fluffy is in fact alive and well."

Daniel pulled the glass mirror down to reveal Fluffy inside the box, unharmed.

"And Fluffy has miraculously appeared." Lolita takes the rabbit out and gives it to Henley.

"As has the mirror which makes the box only appear as though it's empty." Daniel added.

Merritt goes next, doing his hypnosis act.

"Now we're going to need 12 courageous volunteers." He addressed.

Twelve different raised up in the air.

Merritt selects each audience member one by one and they come up to the stage.

"If you haven't experienced mass hypnosis," said Merritt. "You're about to."

"And sleep," The mentalist instructed each person to close their eyes and they obey him.

"When you hear the word 'freeze'," Merritt declared. "You are all football players. And your job is to tackle, dismantle, crush, tear limb from limb the quarterback."

"You will know who the quarterback is. He will be the one saying that word. Freeze,"

The group of twelve gathered in a circle.

"Put your hands in the middle," Merritt said. "One, two, and three…"

"Kill the quarterback!" The members chanted.

"Get back on to your seats."

The volunteers get off the stage.

"I got a feeling I'm going to be seeing you soon," Merritt remarked.

Wild applause erupted.

Jack went next.

"There are two pencils out there," He said holding a deck of cards in his hands.

"Hold them up high, let me see them." Jack instructed.

The mass of people held pencils and pens up in the air.

"Three, two, one…" Jack and the audience chanted as he released a couple of cards. One person caught a card with a pencil. Jack tossed a card out knocking a pen cap off.

Lolita is on the stage facing the audience.

"All right everyone; I will be doing several of my contortionist acts." She announced.

"So are you ready?"

"Yes!" The crowd shouted.

"Then let's do it!" Lolita declared.

She took her shoes off. Then she placed her feet on the ground and her hands grabbed the ankles.

Everyone oohed and ahhed.

Lolita's hands and arms are flat on the ground, her legs between the neck. Then her toes touched the top of her head.

The performer put her elbows down, cupped both sides of the face with her hands as the girl's legs went over the head; standing on toes.

Audience members gasped with amazement.

Next, Lolita puts her hands on the ground flat as her right leg went up and left leg hovered by the head.

To wrap it up, Lolita curls into a ball. People peered closely as the blonde rolled around on the stage. Finally, Lolita does a flip and stood up on her feet.

Everyone whooped and applauded, as Lolita bowed.

Daniel creates a dozen bubbles with his hands. He drew one giant bubble and Henley jumped inside, floating high up in the air.

She does a couple of flips and as the bubble came closer to the chandelier, it pops.

The audience gasped as Henley screamed. She falls into Daniel's arms.

Everyone cheered and applauded.

"I guess you have lost some weight." Daniel commented under his breath.

Afterwards, Merritt is on stage.

"At the intermission, we asked you to write down your current bank balance and seal it in an envelope." He said.

"Now it's time to take those envelopes out. Everyone take them out."

Audience members obeyed the mentalist.

"Now everybody shout out your name, all at once go;" Merritt instructed.

People shout their names in unison.

"Clement?" Merritt asks. "Frannick?"

"Yeah, up here!" A guy yelled.

"Oh, way up here."

"Okay, Dina?" Merritt questioned. "Robertson?"

"That's me!" A woman stood up in the back.

"Okay, names let's go."

More people shout out their names.

"Josepha Hickey?"

"That's me!" A black woman stood up.

"Josepha, I want you to focus on your balance." Merritt advised. "And count from one to ten out loud."

"One, two, three, four, five…" Josepha said.

"Stop," said Merritt.

"Is the first digit 5?"

"Yes," Josepha replied.

"Do it again, this time faster." Merritt suggested.

"One, two, three, four, five, six…"

"Stop,"

"Six, again."

"One, two…"

"Josepha, is your bank balance $562.00 as of today?" Merritt questioned.

"Yeah, that's what I got." Josepha replied.

Audience applauded.

"Unfortunately, you're wrong." Merritt informed.

"Okay, Dina. 1,477?"

"Yeah," said Dina.

"You think it is. But in fact you too, are wrong."

"Clement, you do not have $6,500.00 in your account." Merritt said.

"In fact, everybody stand up. Everybody,"

Every audience member stood up.

"Put your envelopes to your forehead."

Everyone did as they're told.

"Focus on your number," said Merritt.

"This is…oh dear; just as I feared."

"Oh, this is strange." Merritt commented. "You know, I hate to say this but you're all wrong."

Daniel and Henley appeared on stage.

"Every last one of you is dead wrong about what you think is in your account addressed."

Okay, you can sit down now."

Daniel whispers something to Merritt.

"Yeah, I almost forgot." He added.

"This evening would not be possible if it weren't for our great benefactor, Arthur Tressler."

People applauded.

"Art actually, why don't you come up on stage for the finale?" Daniel suggested.

"Come on down, Art!" Merritt called.

"Come on down, Art!" Henley called.

Arthur gets up from his seat and joined on stage.

"Now Art, did you fill out your envelope?" Henley asked.

"Well no need, we've done it for you."

Jack and Lolita enter holding an envelope. They hand it to Henley and Daniel.

"Now Art, I took a guess. North of 140, am I right?" Merritt inquired.

Henley pulls the check out.

"That's 140 million, by the way."

People whooped.

"I'm sorry, Merritt." Henley broke in. "How can he be right about his balance and everyone else be wrong?"

"I think possibly because he too is wrong." Merritt answered.

"Now everybody take out your paper."

"Using the flashlight under your seat," Merritt instructed. "Start warming up that paper."

"I think your correct balance begins to appear."

Everyone shined their flashlight on paper.

"Now Art don't worry, we have a flashlight for you." Merritt assured.

He gestures to Lolita and Jack holding a huge flashlight.

Lolita turns on the light as Jack held the object.

The light shines on the check.

"What's going on there, Daniel?" Merritt asks.

"This is weird. A second ago, it said $144,579,651." Daniel responded. "But now it says $70,000 less."

"Josepha, can you stand up?" Merritt asked.

"Yes," said Josepha.

"Now, what is your new number?"

"$70,562 is now in my bank account."

"Is it possible that Josepha's balance went up the exact amount that Art's went down?" Henley questioned.

"Hey check it out, it's doing it again." Jack said.

"Well, would you look at that?" Lolita remarked.

"Is it?" Daniel asks as Jack shined the light and the numbers change.

"Wow, it is." Henley remarked. "Art's balance has gone down another 280K."

"Dina Robertson, what did yours say?" Merritt questioned.

"$281,477.00;" Dina replied.

Jack and Lolita put the flashlight down while Daniel sets the check down.

"We have a confession to make," Henley admitted.

"She's right, we lied about something." Jack added.

"Yes, none of you were chosen at random." Daniel interjected.

"All of you have one thing in common," said Merritt.

"Everyone in this room was a victim of the hard times that hit one of America's most treasured cities." Henley stated.

"Some of you lost your houses, your cars;" said Merritt.

"Your businesses," Jack said.

"Your loved ones," said Daniel. "But all of you were insured by the same company."

"Tressler Insurance," The five magicians said in unison, pointing at their benefactor.

"You were abandoned," said Henley.

"You were loop holed out of your settlements," said Jack.

"You were hoodwinked," said Lolita.

"This is all for show, correct?" Arthur asked sternly.

"'All' meaning we're doing it in front of a paying audience?" Henley whispered to the Englishman.

"Then yes, it's for show."

"Whoa, I've got $82,000 in my bank account!" A guy in the audience announced. "It says it right here on my cell phone!"

"Everybody, look at your cell phones right now!" Each member of the audience looked at their phones and sure enough they got the message.

"Hey, did you do this?" Arthur demanded.

Lolita feigned surprise.

"Now why would you say something like that?" She asked, walking away.

"How could we Art?" Jack asked. "We don't have your password."

He joins Lolita at the back.

"We'd need access to information we could get our hands on." Henley said, following Jack.

"Yes, security questions for instance…I don't know; your mother's maiden name or the name of your first pet." Daniel added.

He follows Henley.

"Where would we get that information Art?" Merritt questioned. "You certainly would never tell us."

Arthur tried to grab the hypnotist, but his ankle was cuffed chained to the stage.

"Hey, we left you the jet and the Rolls." Merritt added, joining the others.

Arthur stood there, feeling humiliated and betrayed by the magicians.

"You got hell to pay!" Josepha yelled angrily, along with the mad audience.

The Horsemen grinned slyly at each other.

"Stop!" Dylan yelled. He had just received confirmation that the group had done it again this time robbing Arthur Tressler.

"Freeze!"

The twelve volunteers who were hypnotized by Merritt heard the keyword.

"Quarterback!" They followed Dylan to the stage.

"We are the Five Horsemen." The team chanted.

They grabbed the escape ropes just as Dylan was about to stop them, but he gets tackled.

"Good night." They are pulled out of harm's way.

Lolita laughed as she watched the FBI agent get nailed to the ground.

 **A/N: Boy, what a lengthy chapter!**

 **More soon and review please!**


	7. In hot pursuit

**Author's Note: Thank you for waiting. I've been working on other stories. Also thanks again for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

 **Special mentions to:**

 **That Magic Touch: Thanks and you're welcome. Yes this is a Jack/OC story. I'll add like two more scenes between Jack and Lolita for this story.**

 **NicoleR85: Thank you! Enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 7

Outside the Savoy, the Horsemen get on the fire escape.

"Uh, I hope you don't mind me doing this." Jack said to Lolita.

"Doing what?" Lolita asked.

Jack picked up the honey blonde girl and threw her over his shoulder.

"What the hell?" Lolita demanded, surprised.

"I'll put you down once we're safe," Jack replied.

The group took off running with Alma behind them.

When they reached a wall, Jack puts Lolita down for a brief minute; allowing her to go first.

Quickly, Jack climbs down. Once again he picks up Lolita and threw her over his shoulder.

Merritt, Henley, and Daniel followed.

"Guys let's split up!" Daniel shouted.

Everyone went their own ways.

Meanwhile, Dylan was jumping on top of cars pursuing the magicians himself.

Alma chased Daniel on the sidewalk.

Dylan comes out of a restaurant. He made his through the crowd and got on top of a police car, looking around.

Then suddenly, he spotted Daniel. Running through the mob of people, Dylan followed Alma and Daniel.

Daniel ran down an alleyway and climbed up a wall.

"Stop!" Alma cried, pointing her gun in the street magician's direction.

The Horsemen leader raised his hands up as the blonde Frenchwoman aimed the weapon higher.

Daniel escapes as Dylan witnessed the whole thing.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

The FBI agent climbed over a wall and pursued Daniel.

"He's going in Napoleon House," Dylan said to his walkie talkie.

He goes in.

"Move, move!" Dylan ordered, shoving past customers.

He went inside the men's bathroom, thinking Daniel would be in there.

However, after bursting the stall doors open Daniel is nowhere to be found.

"No!"

Dylan emerged only to be surrounded by other FBI agents.

"Freeze, lower your weapons!"

Dylan looked down at his tracking device, realizing he'd been tracking himself.

"What?" He yelled. "I'm tracking myself!"

At the hotel, Daniel had caught up with the rest of the Horsemen members. They went up to their rooms.

Before Jack or Lolita could retire, Lolita asks him a question.

"Jack, when you said that I'm your girl you also said that you liked me. Is it true?"

"Yeah, I like you." Jack responded. "You're an amazing performer and a living doll."

Lolita smiled, blushing.

"Thanks," She said.

"Do you like me too?" Jack questioned.

"Yes," Lolita answered. "You're smart, talented, and not to mention handsome."

Jack grinned.

"Well in that case," He walked up to the contortionist.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Lolita answered breathlessly.

Once again, they embraced lovingly. Their lips locked, noses pressed and arms wrapped around each other.

The two lovers let go.

"Well good night Jack," said Lolita.

"Good night Lolita," Jack responded.

The entertainers went into their separate rooms.

Lolita crawled into bed across from Henley who was already asleep. She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face, dreaming that Jack took her on a date.

 **A/N: Well I hoped you liked it. I needed an action sequence for this chapter. The next one will have another action scene so hang tight. More soon!**


	8. Jack vs Dylan

**Author's Note: New chapter, hooray!**

 **Special mentions to:**

 **That Magic Touch: Thank you so much! I'll post two more chapters as soon as I can. You will be happy to know that there will be a sequel to The Fab Five which follows the second movie Now You See Me: The Second Act (which comes out next year).**

 **NicoleR85: Thanks enjoy.**

 **Read and leave a review.**

Chapter 8

The next day, the five magicians checked out of the hotel and flew back to New York from New Orleans to get ready for another show.

After dropping off their bags at their own places, they went back to 45 East Evan Street where they met only last year.

"The firewall's down," said Henley. "Do they know about this?"

The group tried to turn on the electricity, water, and Internet but unfortunately; it's been cut off.

"They who?" Daniel asks.

"They, 'them' whoever we're working for," Henley replied.

"Who are we working for?" Merritt questioned.

"I honestly don't have a clue," said Lolita.

"And are we prepared to go to jail for them?" Merritt asked.

"Stop being paranoid," Daniel said sharply.

"It really does happen," Merritt insisted.

"It happened to you, doesn't mean it's gonna happen to us."

"Guys, I don't know if I can do this all right;" Jack said anxious.

"I don't want to go to jail, you know?"

"Then don't screw up," Daniel snapped. "You're always talking about wanting to be treated like an adult; now might be a good time to start acting like one."

"Stick to the plan. Stay here and burn it all, Lolita you come with us." He walked away.

Lolita turned to Jack.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. You'll be fine." She assured.

Jack smiled at the blonde.

"Thanks Lo. If something should happen to me, I want you to know that I love you."

Lolita grinned.

"Ditto," She said.

"I don't know what I'm doing here," said Merritt.

"I don't know what you would do anywhere else," Daniel replied.

"I'm here for the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow." Merritt responded. "That's it, and then I'm gone."

"You can do whatever you want when this is over, Merritt." Henley snapped. "But until then, you stick to the plan."

"Hey guys, they're here." Daniel informed.

"Come on Lolita, let's go." Henley instructed.

"Well good luck, Jack." Lolita said.

"You too," Jack replied.

Merritt, Henley, Lolita, and Daniel left the room.

"Okay let's do it," Merritt said leading the way down the stairs.

The mentalist opens the door to a secret passage.

"Ladies first," He said.

"Thank you Merritt," Lolita said as she and Henley went first. The two guys followed.

Climbing down an escape, the troupe exited the building.

Daniel signaled for a cab and the vehicle stopped. They get in and the taxi drives away.

Meanwhile, Dylan and Agent Fuller are in the building. Dylan opens a door.

Jack burns the papers by throwing it into the fireplace.

Hearing footsteps, he hides.

Dylan entered, holding his gun. Fuller looks around while Dylan searched.

Jack emerged from behind a door.

Quietly like a ninja, Jack took a wet rag, sneaked up behind Fuller and gagged him.

Dragging Fuller to the sink, Jack stuffed the shirt sleeves into the drain and flicked the switch on.

Fuller struggles to get loose.

Undoing Fuller's belt, Jack wraps it around Dylan's wrist.

The street magician and the FBI agent engage in hand-to-hand combat.

Jack grabbed a walkie talkie from Dylan.

"You little shit!" Dylan sneered.

"You little shit!" Jack mocked.

"What game are you playing?" Dylan asked.

"What game are you playing?" Jack repeated, using his impressionist skills.

"We're all good at six, move to seven." Jack said to the walkie talkie.

He threw the device into the fire, grabbing a document.

Dylan reached for a poker, lunging at Jack who threw fire balls at him.

He grabs the poker from Dylan, warding off the fire balls.

Jack tossed the poker up, which gave Dylan the opportunity to kick him.

Jack landed behind a blue curtain.

Dylan lunged for him only to find he got away.

Seeing Jack, Dylan pushed a file cabinet in his direction but missed.

Jack gets kicked to the ground. Looking at the poker and the cards, he picks the cards.

"Come here!" Dylan ordered.

"All right, hold on!" Jack held both hands up.

He flicked his cards out.

"Really?" Dylan asked in disbelief.

"Yup," Jack drawled.

He tossed cards at Dylan's face and one at Fuller who was still at the sink.

"You little…" Dylan yelled, charging at the hand illusionist.

Jack flees the room, running downstairs. Dylan chases him

Fuller managed to free himself. He goes after Dylan.

Jack slides through a vent, with Dylan behind.

They land on a trash pile.

Jack managed to grab the document out of Dylan's reach and broke into a run.

Dylan goes after him through an alleyway and through a building.

Jack makes it outside. He fights two guys off and gets into a black car, driving away.

Dylan ran outside too late to stop Jack.

A black BMW pulls up in front of him. Sitting in the drivers' seat is Alma.

Dylan gets in.

"Good, follow him!"

"Don't ever tell me to stay in the car, ever!" Alma snapped.

"Fine, now go!" Dylan shot back.

Alma drives off, pursuing Jack.

They followed him all the way to the bridge.

Jack pulls up next to a bus.

Alma gets behind the bus. She pulls over in the lane in hot pursuit.

The black sedan flips over several times and lands on top.

As the Frenchwoman stopped, Dylan gets out and rushed over to help Jack.

He opens the door and tried to pull him out as flames appeared.

Fuller ran over.

"Dylan, let's go man!"

"He's gonna die in here!" Dylan protested.

"Leave him!" Fuller ordered. "There's nothing you can do!"

He pulls Dylan away from the burning car. As they ran the vehicle exploded.

 **A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the action. More soon!**


	9. The Last Show

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for waiting. Before I begin, special mentions to:**

 **NicoleR85: Thank you, enjoy.**

 **Mean girl8: Thanks, I hope you enjoy.**

 **0netflixme0: Thank you very much. Enjoy this new chapter.**

 **So, read and leave a review.**

Chapter 9

Meanwhile, the four remaining Horsemen completed a task by stealing a safe filled with money from Elkhorn. After gaining access to a warehouse, they left the safe behind and Daniel turned the entire room into a giant rabbit box. The magicians had a truck take away a similar safe (which Lolita filled with balloon animals) tricking the FBI into thinking the safe had money.

Henley, Lolita, Daniel, and Merritt posted a video to YouTube vowing to continue in Jack's name and perform their last show at 5 Points in Queens, New York at 7:00 pm.

When darkness came, people arrived to watch the show.

The quartet were inside the building, just finished with giving an introduction.

They took an elevator to the top of the building.

"Daniel?" Merritt asked.

"Yeah?" Daniel questioned.

"As our let's call it, year of living dangerously comes to a close; in a rare moment of vulnerability…I'd like to express a sentiment to you about our relationship." Merritt said.

"Okay," said Daniel.

"Well when I first met you, I thought you were kind of a dick."

Lolita couldn't help but laugh.

"And?" Henley inquired.

"No, that's it." Merritt replied.

"Are you sure?" Lolita asked.

"Positive," said Merritt.

"That's very nice." Daniel commented.

"Yeah,"

"I'm touched,"

"Yeah, just from the heart." Merritt added.

"Well, I didn't tell you where I was touched." Daniel said coolly.

"Oh you!"

Lolita and Henley chuckled.

"Oh, what are we going to do when this is over?" The red head questioned.

"We're on our own," said Daniel. "Our instructions run out after the show."

"I will say this on a positive note this has been an amazing adventure, I really enjoyed it." Lolita interjected.

"I'm glad you had fun," said Henley.

"And also, I want to thank you guys for making me feel like part of the gang."

"No problem," said Merritt.

"Even if there's no 'eye', if we were completely played and we spend the next 20 years in jail; then I just want to say that…" Henley said.

"I know, me too." Daniel replied.

"Whoa, little too sentimental for me." Merritt commented.

They get out and made their way to the top.

"Hello New York!" Henley called.

The crowd cheered as the members waved.

"Thank you for the magic,"

"And thank you for being such an incredible and dedicated audience."

"We could have never done it without your support." Lolita added.

"Unfortunately, like all good things, it must come to an end." Henley continued.

"So, we would like to start our show tonight…" Daniel began.

"By saying goodbye," Merritt added.

"We understand it's hard to do so," said Lolita.

"All we wanted was to bring the world to a magic show." Henley said.

"And thereby bring a little magic back to the world." Daniel said.

Taking each other's hands, they disappeared; going to the other side of the building.

"This has been one hell of a ride for all of us," Merritt remarked.

"An incredible journey," said Lolita.

"But it's time for us to disappear." Merritt pointed out.

"Good night, New York." Daniel said.

"And thank you for believing in us." Merritt finished.

The group broke into a run and jumped off, a flurry of cash falling to the audience.

What the audience didn't realize was the bills had the faces of the Five Horsemen. And the real money was inside the trunk of the car, belonging to Thaddeus Bradley- a magician debunker

Somewhere, the magicians took off.

When they made it to Times Square, the news story about the Horsemen's final act played out on the screens.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Lolita remarked; as she, Henley, Daniel and Merritt shared a look and grinned.

 **A/N: Okay in the last chapter, Lolita is reunited with Jack and the sixth Horsemen will be revealed. Stay tuned!**


	10. Sixth Horseman revealed

**Author's Note: Here it is, the last chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10

The troupe walked up to a gate in Central Park. Henley approaches first. She sees that the door is locked.

"It's locked,"

"Terrific," Lolita sighed.

"Weren't you listening?" A voice asked.

Lolita's face lights up as Jack walked up.

"Nothing's ever locked," He said.

"Well done, Mr. Wilder!" Henley golf clapped. "Good work,"

"You're a big boy now Jack," said Merritt.

Jack unlocked the gate.

"Hey Lolita, happy to see me?" He asked with a grin.

"Don't it show?" Lolita asks with a smile.

"Oh, and bravo on the car stunt you pulled, marvelous job."

"Thanks," said Jack. He kisses the blonde on the lips, causing her to blush and giggle.

Jack's death was staged as part of the trick using a replica car and a cadaver he stole from a morgue.

Turns out, Merritt, Daniel, Henley and Lolita were part of Jack's stunt.

 _Merritt sat in the driver's seat of a bus and made the switch on an identical replacement car; releasing it._

 _Henley and Lolita sat in the car watching, sporting black wigs._

 _A fake mustache wearing Daniel turns the switch and the replacement car goes upside down past the bus._

 _Merritt chuckles._

 _The vehicle flies past Daniel and the two girls chuckled._

The five entertainers walked over to a tree.

"What if all this was just leading up to getting mugged in Central Park at 2:00 am?" Merritt questioned.

"No, I'm telling you we're right where we need to be." Daniel insisted. "We just need to find…"

"That?" Henley asked, shining her flashlight on a bench.

"The Lionel Shrike Tree," said Daniel.

"And card encased in glass," Henley added as she shined the light on a card in the middle of a tree.

"What do we do now?" Merritt questioned.

"Let's put the cards together," Lolita suggested.

She and everyone else pulled out their own Tarot cards, placing them on top; formed as one.

Henley waved it and the card glowed.

Suddenly, carousel music started playing and the lights come on.

Facing the magicians was a merry-go-round.

They start walking. And as the Horsemen approached, a mysterious figure is waiting for them. That person is none other than Dylan Rhodes.

"Inconceivable!" Lolita exclaimed.

"I did not see that coming," Merritt remarked. "It's impossible!"

"No way," said Jack.

"That was pretty good," Daniel commented.

"Thank you," said Dylan.

"When I said, 'Always be the smartest guy in the room'…"

"We were in agreement," Dylan added.

"Okay right," Daniel said.

"I don't understand," Lolita said. "Why would you be behind all this?"

"Well, my father was Lionel Shrike; he was humiliated by magician debunker Thaddeus Bradley, who exposed his magic tricks; ruining his career. Thaddeus forced him to do a risky stunt just so he can revive his career. But unfortunately, my dad died when the stunt went wrong." Dylan explained.

"So, I masterminded the plot for revenge on Thaddeus, Arthur Tressler's company and the Credit Republican de Paris who refused to pay the insurance on my father's death; plus, Elkhorn whose safe was used for the failed trick." He finished.

"Oh," said Lolita.

"Henley," said Dylan.

The red head was at a loss for words.

"I've never seen her speechless," Daniel broke in.

"I don't blame Henley, I'm still speechless myself." Lolita admitted.

"I'll take that as huge compliments," Dylan shook both Henley's and Lolita's hands.

"Hey man, I'm so sorry for kicking your ass," Jack apologized. "Really,"

"Hey, listen for the record," Merritt interjected.

"I have always been a 100% believer. And the amount of energy I have expanded to keep these infidels on point…"

Henley chuckled.

"Merritt, you're in." Dylan assured.

"God bless," said the mentalist.

"Come," said Dylan.

"The real magic is taking five strong solo acts and making them all work together. And that's exactly what you did," He explained as they get on the ride.

"So, welcome, welcome to the Eye."

Dylan gets on a horse. Henley and Daniel took hands as well as Jack and Lolita. Along with Merritt, they joined in the fun; enjoying the ride. For each member celebrated accomplishing the tasks that needed to be done.

" _Come in close," Dylan advised. "Closer,"_

" _Because now you know our secret," Daniel said._

" _We could be anywhere, watching you," Merritt informed._

" _We're looking for someone to help us with our next trick," Henley interjected._

" _So, therefore we'll be on the lookout." Lolita added._

" _On the count of three, open your eyes and tell me what you see." Jack said._

" _One, two…"_

The end.

 **A/N: Well, I hoped you liked it. I needed to include story points so this would make sense.**

 **I know you're sad the story has ended, but have no fear there will be a sequel. Just bear with me.**

 **Special mentions to:**

 **Meangirl8: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **NicoleR85: Thank you, I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Mickey8142: Thank you, I'm glad you like this story and my three Breakfast Club stories.**

 **For those who followed, favorited, and reviewed; thanks. You're all awesome!**


End file.
